Factory
Description It is one of the four man-made tower on the island. It lies north of the island. It has an appearance of a Pyramid on the surface, while on the inside is a modern building with unknown stories high and 31 floors down. Like The Tower, the Pyramid appears to be buried by the riverflood, until Nishikiori's Group arrives and starts unburying it. Close to the pyramid there appears to be an abandoned airfield, but the nature has already reclaimed the land. Visited by Nishikiori's Group , Kouichi's Group, and Akira's Pyramid Party Appearance It looks like a mini-size Pyramid compare to the Great Pyramids of Egypt. In Ch 113 Akira Sengoku estimates 30 meter high. There are 2 entrances to the Pyramid. The top one is blocked by debris and the main entrance is recently unburied by Nishikiori's Group. Floors *Unknown stories high. *Main floor with probably 2 lifts (one goes down and the other one goes up). *B1 door is locked by the staircase. *B2 door is locked by the staircase. *B3 and B4 is one huge floor. B4 door is unlocked. Inside lies Yotsubishi electrical generators for the building. At the same floor there was a material lift that reach to Garden of Eden floor. *B5 door can be seen, but unreachable since the staircase fell down. *B6 door can be seen, but unreachable since the staircase fell down. *B7 door cannot be seen, so B7 and B8 is also a huge floor. *Garden of Eden floor (B14 or beyond) is one floor fills with various plants like on the surface. There used to be a science office, but it is covered by plants. The emergency staircase and elevator shaft are blocked by debris and trees. Akira's Group found a garbage chute that tied to every floor. *B31 floor. It has many rooms compare to other floors. **Main hall of B31 floor that leads to the laboratory and garbage room. The lift was found by there. **Garbage room. The incinerator lies next to the garbage shaft. **A highly secret laboratory that has 2 cameras, cornea scanner and a seal door to enter. *#Locker room with protective suits. *#Air showers. *#Exposition of Extinct Animal models. **Hall that leads to various laboratory stations. There are at least 6 doors. *#Cultivation Room with double door. Inside there are 30 broken glas cases and an area full of machines. *#Synthesis Room. A room to experiment with control enviroment. There is another door that leads to the Gene Room, but it is stucked. *#The door opposite to Synthesis Room hasn't been explored by Akira's Pyramid Party. *#Gene Room. It is a storage of test tubes from various animal DNAs. *#Laboratory with dead scientists. *#The door opposite to Laboratory with dead scientists hasn't been explored by Akira's Pyramid Party. Chronology Lighthouse arc Kouichi Yarai found a map inside the Spiral. The Factory symbol was seen on the map. Pyramid arc Nishikiori's Group with their leader Watanabe found the Pyramid first. Soon after they started to unbury the Pyramid. On the tenth day the group caught an illness. Out of nowhere Takashi Nishikiori emerged from the group and saved them except Watanabe and his Daughter. Daigo Yashiro and Junichi Mutou escaped the base. Nishikiori send his group to excavate the surrounding and the Pyramid itself. During a cave-in 3 females were killed. Akira's Pyramid Party came to the Pyramid and Nishikiori ordered them to investigate the underground floors. Kanako Oomori was held hostage while they were forced to go inside. During their investigation they went down till the 31th floor. At that floor they found out where the extinct animals came from. On their way up they rescued Kanako and Ugen Kokonoe from the burning stake. Daigo came back again and brought Kouichi's Group with him. After Akira's Pyramid Party left the Pyramid, Takashi ordered his group to resume their work on the Pyramid. Tower of Death arc Akira's Death Tower Party visited the School and found a picture of the Factory. It turns out there used to be another building and a parking spot next to the Factory. Two runways were seen in the picture next to a watchtower. On chapter 174, it is revealed it used to call "The Factory". Category:Locations